Unexpected Rebirth
by Mirai Kusakurin
Summary: L writes his name in the Death Note, and he tells no one why. He gives himself 23 more days to live, and at the end, die peacefully. After his days are up... strange things start happening in Raito's life... and only Ryuk really knows what's going on.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story to which I already have... three or four chapters with. I think. Anyway, I wrote this a while back because there were certain... circumstances in some fics and I want to try those _circumstances_ out. So. I did. I must warn you though that it WILL turn to first person and L will be the narrator, and unfortunately it's in the middle of a chapter, but I'll warn you when that time comes. It was just easier to write, and more detailed with L's thoughts. As usual, if you have any opinions on the story or any ideas yourself, do share. After day 7-I skipped a few days after day... three or something-I've kind of come to a stand still. What does a panda detective do with the last of his days besides try to get dear Raito-kun in a jail cell?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, and the idea isn't exactly original... but hopefully enjoyable nonetheless.

Anyway, read on.

* * *

It all happened so fast.

He was standing out alone in the rain, trying to gain a last attempt at getting some fresh air and to feel rain before... IT happened. It was a sacrifice that had to be made. He had to force himself to think that it wasn't just for Watari, that he wasn't only saving one life. But who else could he possibly be doing it for? He knew that Rem had planned to go after Watari first, then she would kill L off. He made a deal with the Shinigami, even though she never affirmed that she was going to kill anyone else. Then again, why would she? She did whatever Misa and Raito-Kira-told her (or it... he didn't know if Shinigami actually had genders) to. He was going to die anyway, and if he had the chance, he wanted to stop it from being painful.

He heard something behind him and turned to see Raito standing under the shelter. He could barely hear what he was saying and blinked, tilting his head to the side. The boy cupped his hands around his mouth, and he could hear him clearer.

"What are you doing out here?"

A small, playful smile appeared on L's face and he blinked again, turning around so his back faced Raito. If he really wanted to talk, he could go out into the rain too. It wouldn't hurt the _murderer_ to go out into the rain just once. If he was so worried about his hair being ruined, then he didn't need to bother.

When Raito spoke again, it sounded directly by L's ear and he jumped slightly. He turned his head towards the voice to find his and Raito's face a little too close. He backed up, still a little surprised that the teen would venture that close. After the handcuffs had come off, it was like he couldn't get far enough away from him. The brunette gave him a small smile and repeated his question: "What are you doing out here?"

L thought about whether he should have told Raito the truth or not. Saying 'Oh... just enjoying the rain before I die. It's inevitable now that my name has been written in the Death Note,' seemed a little... extreme. The action itself was just idiotic. If someone had told L that he would commit suicide someday, he'd have suggested they go to a mental hospital and _stay there_until they quit spewing such nonsense. "The rain... it's nice. It's sort of... soothing for me, I suppose." Well, it wasn't exactly a lie, and he wasn't really avoiding his question. It just wasn't the entire truth of why he went outside in the pouring rain in the first place.

Raito's eyebrows rose slightly and he nodded, though he didn't seem to care much about what reason L was outside. He looked at him like was being stranger than usual, but L really didn't care much. He had a reason. "Oh... Well, why don't you come back inside? You're going to get a cold, standing out here for so long."

L smiled bitterly, looking away from Raito. "You don't have to pretend to care about me. Even though everyone thinks that the case is solved... I still believe you're Kira. You can't fool me. I don't-" He stopped as the teen stepped forward, putting his hands on his shoulders, staring into those dark grey eyes. L couldn't tell if he was angry or if he was just determined, as always, to convince the great detective that he wasn't Kira. It still wasn't going to work, though. L probably wasn't ever going to change his mind.

"Ryuuzaki-san, I could understand before that the evidence would point to me. You weren't able to get to know me by just watching me with the cameras, but now... Please, just give it up. I'm not Kira-you said we were friends, remember? Friends don't hurt each other. I would be crushed if something happened to you. I really do care about you, no matter what you think." Raito's eyebrows were knit together, and he had a soft and caring look in his eyes. Still... L wasn't stupid. He knew where this was going-or he thought he did, at least.

"The game isn't over, Raito-kun. I know you want so badly for me to die. But... you won't have to wait long. I already know what's going to happen to me, and it's too late for you to change it."

Raito look confused for a moment, trying to figure out what in the world the detective was talking about. He'd already made a plan with Rem. She would write his and Watari's name in the Death Note. He never told anyone, and he was sure that Misa nor Rem would open their mouths and say something that careless, either. "Ryuuzaki... What are you talking about? You're not going to die. You just need to rest now. We've already caught Kira, and no one else is going to get hurt."

L scoffed and shook his head, turning away from him. "I'll go back in a minute. You should worry about yourself... Your father will be very upset if you get sick." L heard a sigh, and then heard Raito mutter his alias. He sighed again and turned, his eyebrows pinned down. "What?" He asked sharply, but then Raito was close again. He swallowed thickly, leaning back slightly. "What is it now, Raito-kun?"

Raito smiled softly and fisted a hand in L's shirt. The detective expected a punch and winced, only to feel the teen's lips against his own. His eyes snapped open and he stayed tense before Raito pulled back. In a slight panic, L did the only thing that he could think to do.

He kicked the brunette back, watching him fall to the wet ground, then quickly walked back into the building, glowering at the ground.


	2. Day 1 cont, Day 2

I was actually going to cut this chapter off... and make day one be three separate parts, then add day two in the last one, but I decided against it. This chapter is pretty long since there techinically ARE two parts in one, but I'm sure it wont' take an hour to finish it.

Also... this is the chapter where it goes into (L) first person. I told you I'd warn you. I might edit it later where the whole story is in first person, but... not right now. I'm a bit under the weather (damn you, once-a-year sickness that only occurs in the summer) so now probably won't be a good time to do it.

Anyway, enjoy... and give me your input. Please. With a cherry on top? Or a strawberry. Whichever you prefer.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but a cracked iPod and a piece of shit laptop. ._.

* * *

L had started running up the stairs when he heard someone behind him. That kiss had come out of nowhere. Who did Raito think he was? Sure, they'd been handcuffed together and certain things had happened, but then he became Kira again... He might not have minded it so much if it wasn't _Kira _that was trying to woo him.

He got to the last stair before Raito pulled on the back of his shirt, and L almost fell. He slapped his hand away, fixing himself up right so that he could balance and not fall all the way back down. He was panting lightly, not used to running or making any effort to move so fast. He looked to Raito, prepared to kick him back once more if he tried to kiss him again.

Raito started to speak, but not before he straightened out his clothes and hair. "Ryuuzaki... I'm sorry I... did that. I don't know what came over me..."

L gave him a flat look, shoving his hands into his pockets. He just wanted the day to be over with already. It was already after five in the afternoon, but Raito was making the day even longer. Normally, he would have started an argument to tease Raito and make him feel like he could rip the detective's head off, but he was too exhausted to waste that kind of time. "Of course. You are forgiven." He turned to walk away again, planning on going in the opposite direction of the work room, and up to his suite. He needed to rest before anyone on the team found out.

"Ryuuzaki-kun."

L sighed heavily and stopped, but didn't bother to turn around to face Raito again. For once in his short life, he _wanted_ to rest. The thought of feeling the soft mattress underneath him made him tempted to ignore Raito and run the rest of the way to the suite. Just a few more moments and he'd be there... "What is it now, Raito-kun? We need to get back to work..."

"You haven't been acting yourself lately. If there's something wrong... you can tell me." Raito stared at his back, hoping to get something out of him. He doubted that he would discover any major secrets from the detective, but if they made any progress, he might be able to lull the man into a false sense of security once again. In reality, all he wanted to do was give the man one good punch then write his name in the Death Note, but he didn't know it. But it would end soon and Raito would have to put on the act of a sad and mourning friend. Even if he didn't try very hard, everyone would believe him anyway.

L smiled bitterly, looking down towards the floor. "That's funny. How would you know? We may be '_friends_', but you don't know anything about me." He continued walking again, only for Raito to catch up with him after a moment, walking beside him.

"I know that the only reason you don't sleep like a normal person is because you're afraid you might have nightmares, and you only feel safe if someone else is in the bed with you."

L clenched his jaws together, starting to walk a little faster. He almost regretted forcing Raito to be handcuffed to him now. It was embarrassing to let him see that much... Now whatever he learned, he might be able to use it against him. He turned around to glare at him, tempted to just shove him in a closet somewhere until someone found him. "That doesn't count," he said lamely.

Raito's lips twitched up slightly and he took a step closer to him, and L took a step back, pressing himself back against the wall. "Then what does count?"

L knew what he was thinking about and couldn't stop a light blush from spreading over his face. Stupid teenagers and their hormones. He'd only wanted to allow it _once_, but of course Raito was a dirty cheat and in turn L couldn't help himself. He clenched his jaws again, pressing his lips together. He finally spoke again, turning his head away lightly. "Nothing. You _don't _know enough about me to tell me I've been acting strange." And this all started with a stupid question. He cleared his throat, still looking away. "We should get back. There's still work to do..."

Raito set his hands on the wall on either side of L's head, smiling like he was amused. He could tell that L wished it never happened, but he'd been the one to suggest they do something about _it _in the first place, so it wasn't entirely Raito's fault. "L."

The brunette leaned forward, but L was expecting it this time. He grabbed the front of Raito's shirt to pull him closer, turning his head towards him. He knew that it wouldn't be the same this time, but he hoped that there was still a little hint of _Raito_ left. The kiss was convincing enough, but he knew not to fall for it.

His Raito-_his _Raito-was gone... There was only Kira left, and he would die for it. He pushed the brunette back after a moment, glaring. "Go back to the investigation room... I'll be there in a few moments," he said and turned, disappearing towards the elevator, pressing the buttons too quickly to allow Raito to get in with him.

The angry look on Raito's face as the steel door shut was enough for L. He leaned against the wall as the elevator went down only a few floors.

Once he entered his room, he looked to the bed. It was calling him, and he wanted to lie down so badly, but he knew better. If he went to sleep like this... then he would just get a cold, and he didn't need that at the moment. He had to stay strong until the case was over.

He sighed softly, going into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He turned on the warm water, deciding it might be better if he took a bath. He hardly ever got to relax, and knowing what lie ahead for him in the future, he think he deserved it.

He stripped slowly and stepped into the tub, letting out another breath as his body sunk in. If only for a moment, he felt peaceful... It felt like he was going in and out of sleep, but his eyes were open. He felt oddly content like that, his eyes not as wide as usual, some color coming to his face from the warmth of the water. He grabbed a wash cloth and lathered it up with soap, cleaning his skin of the rain, and of Raito's touch.

After he was done, he let the cloth hang on the faucet, and he leaned his head back, closing his eyes. He still had almost a month before he died, but he wasn't thinking about that at the moment. He was away from the bright light of a computer screen, no stupid comments from Matsuda, no tired and frustrated looks from Soichiro, and lastly... No predatory looks from Raito. It was like he thought he could get away with it, that he thought the detective didn't notice.

If only for a few moments, everything was right.

If only he knew what was going on in the investigation room down below. The screens were flashing red, all the data was deleted. The men were frightened and panicking. Raito pretended to be afraid, but he knew what this meant. He knew that his enemy was dead. Only... He didn't get to see him die. What a shame.

- - - -

The door opened slowly, and auburn eyes peered into the dark room. He saw a lump in the covers and a pale face, tired eyes closed. He looked like he was sleeping, but he knew... He knew he was dead. He knew that he had finally won, and he could start creating his world.

And now, with Watari dead, no one watching the cameras... He was filled with joy. He chuckled, sick happiness bubbling up so much in his stomach that he couldn't contain it. He started to laugh maniacally, his head tilting back.

He had waited for this moment for so long! He had WON! _He was justice_. He was GOD. This moment couldn't get any better. He would remember it all his life.

The day he defeated L.

However, later he would find that the moment that he defeated L...

It was only a but a dream.

"What's so funny?" The "dead man" asked, slowly sitting up, eyes on Raito's face.

The brunette nearly had a heart attack.

Raito couldn't believe it. How was L alive and breathing? Rem should have written down his name in the Notebook, and he should be dead. "Y-you..." He couldn't say anymore words. He was too shocked to show how angry and shocked he was that he _still _had to wait to have power over the world.

L blinked and sat up slowly, stretching his arms over his head. "What's the matter, Raito-kun? Are you surprised?" He smiled bitterly. The cameras were still running, even though all the date was already deleted. If he showed this to his father, and even if he still didn't believe that Raito was Kira, he'd think he was insane, at least... That would be good enough for him to have the brunette locked up. "You were thinking I died, weren't you? I'm sorry to disappoint you... but I still have..." He grabbed his cell phone and looked at the time. "Almost twenty-two more days to live."

He took in the teen's appearance. He was still shocked, there was no surprised about that. However, he could tell that there was some anger starting to bubble to the surface. So, he was starting to show his real emotions? "So, what are you going to do now, Kira-kun?"

He already predicted what Raito-Kira-was going to do next. He could see it, and he didn't care that he swooped down on the bed, leaning over him, and he didn't care that there were fingers wrapping around his throat. He was going to die soon anyway, and he wasn't going to try to do anything in his last (nearly twenty-two) days that was too exciting. He would take down Kira... and he would die with a peaceful smile on his face.

"You bastard!" Kira said, his eyes flashing back to that reddish-brown. He didn't say anything else, only squeezed harder and harder, imagining the cracking of his vocal chords, the pained look on his face... But he only saw L's head fall back onto the pillows, staring blankly up at him... a small smile gracing his lips. "STOP SMILING!"

L felt the pain, felt himself reddening from the loss of air going through his windpipe. He wanted Raito to stop, he wanted to be able to breathe in that stale air of the room again. Most of all, he wanted to tell Kira that he would never prevail, and that he would rot in a jail cell-or better yet, an insane asylum, where they would have even less mercy on him. He would _want _death to come. He might even go as far to attempt suicide.

He grabbed those tan wrists, easily pushing them away. Was Kira so weak now with despair that he didn't even have the willpower to kill L with his own hands?

L stared up at him, a deep frown on his face. "You will suffer," he said, taking in deep gulps of air. "In the end... your guilt will... be the death of you."

The only response he got to that was a pillow to his face, and then, he felt like he was alone on the bed again. The weight was shift off of him. A door slammed, and he could only assume that Kira had left him.

For now.

L removed the pillow from his face and looked around, seeing that he really was alone.

He lay back down on the bed on his side, closing his eyes again. He got the best sleep of his life since... Ever. He couldn't ever remember having a full night's sleep. When he opened his eyes again, the sun was trying to get through the curtains.

Day 2

- - -

"... Watari died?"

"Yes... When we went to see the other Shinigami... she had turned to dust, and her book had disappeared."

L looked down, sighing softly. It really was a shame that he had to pass away. He would mourn his death in time, but for now, he had to work on catching Kira... And that was the boy that sat beside him, patting his shoulder.

"It'll be all right, Ryuuzaki. At least he didn't die for nothing..."

Raito had seemed to get over his anger quickly. On the outside, he acted just as normally as he always did, but there was an angry glint in his eye that apparently only L could see. "Thank you, Raito-kun. You are a true friend." He almost laughed. The only thing he was good at was killing people off. That seemed to include his former caretaker. "Kira will suffer for what he's done," he said, noticing the way that Raito's eyes widened for only a fraction of a second. He was beginning to feel fear. Good, he deserved it.

"I know, Ryuuzaki," he said, a smile on his face.

~~~

Was that code for surrender, or did he doubt me? He killed the person that was the closest to me. He can't just think that he's going to get away with it.

He looked away from me, continuing to stare at the screen, typing away. He's planning something now... I just know it. I almost wish that there was some way to knock some sense into him. Even though me saying that he was my first friend was a half-lie, I used to enjoy his company. Rem told me that he'd lost his memories back then. That's why he was so patient with me all the time. Once, I even believed that he felt strongly for me. Now, the only strong feelings he has for me is hate. When I think about it... It makes me sad.

- - -

2:33 PM

"Out here again, L?"

I turned to look at Raito, not even surprised that he followed me up to the roof again. I sighed, turning to look back out at the city. The sky was clear this time with only a few fluffy white clouds amongst the light blue. "Yes... It's peaceful for me. To be honest... I can't stand being in that room anymore." It's suffocating to the point that I feel like I might just die in there from lack of oxygen. "I think I can see why you want to protect Japan so much from criminals... It's nice here." It wasn't as cloudy and wet as it was in England. It was nearly down right depressing, but I'm sure that I was much happier there than I am here. "You can tell me anything now. I can't tell them without real proof, and I have nothing." I turned to look at him, my face not betraying how I actually feel.

Raito was quiet for a long time, staring at me blankly. I felt like he was going to deny being Kira again. His blank expression melted into one of hate. This shouldn't hurt me like it does. I shouldn't want him to pretend to care, or to pretend that he isn't Kira. Again. "Rem told me what you did," he said coolly. "Did you write your name down in it just to spite me? Or..." He stepped closer to me, a smirk on his lips. "Do you finally realize that you're going to lose? At least you can die in peace, right?" He laughed coldly, putting a hand on my shoulder, squeezing, like he was trying to comfort me. "You're doing the right thing, _Lawliet_. You should have done this in the beginning."

This feels so wrong. I shouldn't be giving up this easily, but I still have twenty-one more days. Three more weeks to fight, but... how can I win, this late? I looked up at him, that gaze of fiery hatred making me want to do something-something to wipe it off. "I'll never be in peace, knowing what you're doing. It's a sacrifice I have to make, in order to make sure you suffer. I'm not going to die just to please you or admit defeat. Whatever happens, I'm going to haunt you until you break."

That smirk disappeared from his face. He started to push me back to the edge of the roof, but I didn't try to fight back. Why should I? I know he wouldn't do it. There are cameras here, and if he was caught trying to kill me this way, he'd need to start running away from the others before I even hit the ground. At nearly the very edge, he stopped pushing me. "You'll never be able to do that. The day you die..." He gave me a fake friendly smile. "I'll be able to do whatever I please."

I only smiled bitterly up at him. We'll see about that... I don't know how I'm going to do it... but I will make him regret ever picking up that damned notebook.


	3. Chapter 3

I know I skipped a lot of days, but I have much more planned for after he's dead than how he is now. I'm going to try to not rush to L dying, though. Hopefully it won't be so boring until then. -.-

Also, this chapter is probably a little OOC. There's smut and L is kind of... sad. Maybe a little desperate to believe that Raito isn't the monster he's made himself (secretly) out to be.

* * *

The days have been flying by so far, and I can't help but to start worrying. It's not like I can change it now. That Shinigami, Ryuk, explained to me some of the rules. If I had changed my mind, it would have had to been within seconds of writing my name down in the Death Note. It's too late now... but if I hadn't, I would be dead already, and Kira would have gotten his way. That, more than anything, makes me feel so... angry. If he basically had the nerve to kill me off, just like that, what else can he do? That makes me wonder when exactly he'd returned to his normal heartless self. Was it before we caught Higuchi? Did he say _those things _just to trick me and make me weaker?

Frowning, I pushed my computer away, finished my now cold tea before setting it back down. I stood, slipping my shoes on and going to the door. I'm sure someone would like to know where I'm going in case they need me, but I just want to be alone... Not that I haven't been for the past few days, but I feel like I need to go somewhere. Perhaps "fresh air" up on the roof isn't enough. I slipped past the security cameras, going to the elevator. I know every location of every camera in the building. Considering that there are over one hundred of them, I think that's pretty impressive myself.

When the elevator reached the first floor, I got off, avoiding more of the cameras to get through the front sliding doors. A bright ray of sunlight hit me and I had to cover my eyes for a moment. It's been raining on and off for the past few days. Why is the sky clear _now_? Of course this would happen, when I want to go out on my own... I hate the sun. Despite the warmth trying to come from the sun, it's still too cold to only be wearing a long sleeve shirt and a pair of baggy pants. I shoved my hands into my pockets, slouching forward, and began walking.

After seeing numerous cafes, I chose one and went inside.

I sat down, tempted to just sit and not order anything. I'd much rather just "people-watch" than be distracted by food. Still, when the waistress came over, I ordered nearly everything on the menu. Needless to say, she seemed surprised. She left me alone for a while, and I turned my gaze to the window. I saw many teens walking down the street, a few families, and even fewer business men crossing the street to get to a building or walking over to get to the bullet train.

I rested my chin on my palm, sighing softly. Perhaps being out isn't such a bad idea. The few times I did voluntarily go out, Watari was always with me, making sure that no one tried to approach me with malicious intent. It never happened before, and I doubt that it's going to happen today.

When my food came, I turned my gaze away to look at my food, only to see a clawed hand snatching up one of my cherries. I looked up at Ryuk, tilting my head. Did he follow me all the way here? How odd... He's never been interested in following me before. I sighed and began to eat, talking between my chewing quietly and quickly to keep anyone from noticing. If they saw a floating cherry suddenly disappear, then I could just say they're insane and that they need to see a psychiatrist as soon as possible. "What are you doing here?"

The Shinigami only laughed at me, eating the fruit with shark-like teeth, a huge grin on his face. He's a bit annoying, but I have to admit... I prefer his company over Rem's. She's so quiet and she just stares at me all the time, whenever she is present. I've heard some say I'm creepy. They should see _her_.

When Ryuk tried to reach down to steal another cherry, I pulled my plate away. "Mine. Seriously, Ryuk, what are you doing here?" I gave him a quick glare. I expected him to only laugh-he did-but he actually spoke to me.

"Heh... Wouldn't you like to know."

"I would. That's why I asked."

He snickered down at me. "Your time is fading fast... Are you sure you want to die like that?"

I cocked an eyebrow in his direction. What is he talking about? I'd rather die peacefully than die from falling off a building or being stabbed to death. "If you're indicating that my death is rather boring, I'm so sorry, but I don't need to do something unexpected to amuse you further. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't change it." I shrugged and began to eat again, my eyes occasionally going back to the window.

Still, after not saying anything for nearly eight minutes, Ryuk started laughing again. He's starting to get on my nerves... I'd really like to know what he's laughing about now. "Do you know where you'll go after you die?"

I didn't look away from the window, one certain individual catching my attention. I frowned, thinking about it for a moment. I did read the rules, no matter how ridiculous they sounded. I can't go to Heaven or Hell-not that I believed in such places anyway. "Six feet under in a casket, I suppose." I said with a sigh, watching Raito-Kira-kun walking with Amane-san. I don't want to say that I hate her for being with him... What's there to be jealous about? We were never really together, it was only physical. But for some reason, I have a feeling he'd be different if they never met... I really wish they hadn't.

"Haha... You think you know who he is... yet you still look at him like that." Ryuk cackled. "What a pitiful human you are."

I glared at him before shoving the rest of the cake down my throat. I seem to be the main source of this Shinigami's entertainment and amusement now... I really wish he'd just go away, since I don't have it in my heart to hate him _or _to make a fool of myself by yelling at him in public.

I sighed and went to the front to pay for my lunch, going back outside, seeing Amane-san grab Raito-kun's hand... My fingers twitched and I looked down at my hand, sighing again. I wish he'd look at _me _like that again. Oh well... I can't expect much, since he IS Kira after all and he wants me to die. Yagami Raito... is a much more pitiful human than I ever will be.

Once back at the headquarters, I see Raito going down the hall without his girlfriend in tow. That makes me feel some satisfaction and I can't help but scoff at myself. Whatever he's done to me... it's cruel. I wonder if this is how all of his past lovers feel when he dumps them so coldly. My shoulders dropped slightly at the thought and I entered the room and started to strip, heading to the bathroom. No sooner did I take off my shirt that I heard the door close again behind me and my nose wrinkled slightly. "What do you want, Raito-kun?" I asked, continuing on my way to the bathroom.

The silence of the younger man should have made warning bells go off in my head. "No." I said almost immediately, though I didn't try to make him leave, leaning over the tub to turn the showerhead on, hearing him approaching me calmly. "I'm not going to have sex with you today. I'm trying to enjoy the few days I have by myself, I'd rather not suffer having your weight on me during this time." I said, turning my head to look at him as my hands went to my pants. That only seemed to encourage him.

He smirked over at me. "Ryuuzaki... It's been some time since we were together." He said coolly, shutting the bathroom door as he followed me into the bathroom. "... Just the two of us."

"... Yes, but I don't want to be alone with you. I want to be alone with myself."

This made him laugh. "I can do more than your hand can."

A light blush came to my face, but I shook my head. "That's not what I meant. Go away or I'm calling Watari." I didn't hear him move one step and turned around to glare, only to find him nearly pressed against me. "R-Raito... I'm serious." I said, feeling the heat coming to my face again.

"Ryuuzaki..." He said, that odd smile on his face as he leaned down to kiss me. He couldn't back up any more without falling into the shower so I had no choice unless I wanted to be soaking wet with my pants on. "Just one last time... Right?" He said, unbuttoning my pants. That's what _I _said last time. He's making fun of me, taunting me. He's...

"Raito... Stop." I said, putting my hands to his chest. It was firm, and I could feel his heart beat pound faster in his chest. He probably thought it was exciting that I resisted, that I tried to hide my desire from him when he could clearly feel it against his hand. I looked into his eyes, not seeing any hint of the Raito that I cared so much for while we were handcuffed together. His eyes were merciless, mean, and... very lustful. I don't like it at all. I tried to shove him back. "Raito, if you don't back off, I'm going to kick you where-" He pushed my pants down and kissed me hard, cutting off my words. "Mmm..."

He wrapped an arm around me, pushing me back further, and I felt water hit my head. I want Raito back so much, and the last time I had him, his eyes were so bright and he seemed almost content with being this close to me. He looked up at him and his eyes were closed, water pouring down his face to his neck and into his shirt. I found myself wanting to admire where the drops of water was disappearing and to kiss and taste it... I still wanted him. Badly.

My hands started to unbutton his shirt quickly, pushing it from his shoulders and throwing it onto the floor, my hands gripping his shoulders and I pulled him closer to me, feeling his chest against mine. His heart was beating so fast now and I for a moment, I thought mine was beating in the same rhythm. How cliche that would be.

He pulled his hands away from me for just a moment while he pushed his own pants down, getting in the shower with me completely, shutting the glass door. He pressed me against the wall and my hands were starting to travel down his chest and upper stomach, feeling the muscles beneath that tan skin ripple underneath my fingers. He ground his hips against mine, and I felt his hand slowly going down my back and I looked up at him... and I saw it. I saw _my Raito-kun_in there somewhere. He was still there, hidden behind the arrogance, pride and hate of the man with a God-complex they call Kira. That's when I gave into him and I felt one wet finger press against my entrance. I shuddered and gasped, arching my back against him. He did love to tease me, even when he was in his right mind... I suppose that's part of him no matter what.

I nearly moaned when I felt him press his finger against that spot inside of me and my hips rolled back against the pressure, my body trembling slightly. He kissed me again as my lips parted, his tongue massaging mine and my eyes finally fell closed. He was going so slow now, slower than usual. "R-Raito... Too slow..." I groaned, still moving back against his finger, my face heating up even more as he added another digit, stretching and preparing me as if we hadn't done it many times before. "Nnn... Raito, s-stop... I just want-" He pressed his fingers harshly against that spot, making me cry out, throwing my head back.

He planted kisses down my neck and I felt that smile on his lips, but imagined in my mind that it was different. That it was only amused because I was so desperate and I wanted to become one with him again, over and over and over again. "Wait, Ryuuzaki." He said against the nape of my neck.

"Ahh... Ah!" He bit at my neck, sucking at the sensitive skin there, and I could tell there would be a bruise there later. One among many. For someone who didn't like to attach himself to anyone, he sure did like to mark my body a lot.

His fingers went in and out slowly and I felt like I couldn't take much more, but I was far from reaching my climax. My head was so foggy as his lips went further down my body, one of my hands entangled in his hair, biting a thumb to try and keep from making those noises of apraisal that he so loved... but it didn't work. "Nnn! Raito, it's too much!" I said, my eyes rolling back as he kissed across my abodomen and added one more digit, the pressure becoming harder and his fingers moved quicker and my head fell back against the shower wall. "Please, please, please..." I begged, finally too needy to keep my pride intact, just like every other time. "I want you, Raito... so badly..."

That seemed to get his attention as he looked up at me, his eyes still lusty, but I could see more of Raito in them. There was that playful spark in them and I _loved _it. He trailed his lips and mouth back up my body, before kissing me again as he grabbed my thighs and made me wrap my legs around his waist. My arms came up around his neck as I deepened the kiss and he slowly lowered me onto his arousal, making me gasp sharply. "Ahh... You can't break me..." I told him, wanting to feel him slam into me, just like we did when we were in the middle of an argument.

He kissed my temple. "I beg to differ, L..." He said, moving in and out so slowly. It felt so good, so right... But that only made me love that part of Raito even more. The fact that he was going to pretend to make love to me before I died... For Raito and who he truly was, it was almost... sweet.

"I dare you." I whispered. His eyes darkened for a fraction of a second and I thought he was going to pin me to the shower floor and take me over completely. But he only smirked and continued that slow, agonizing, lovely pace.

"Your'e so cute." He said, grabbing my hips, pushing me up before jerking my hips back down harshly.

"Aah! N-no... No, I'm..." He was thrusting against my prostate so hard now and any words that wanted to leave my mouth were gone, replaced with nonsense and cries of ecstasy. "Oh, God! ... Yes, yes, Raito-kun..."

Only then did that seem to encourage him. His pace became faster and uneven and I felt my eyes roll back again. My head tossed to the side and my legs tightened around him, and I felt him pulsing inside of me. I bit my lip, feeling so, so close... So content with him this close and intimate and-

I felt him come and I shuddered, feeling that warm stickyness that made me finally reach my own climax. "Nngh... Rai... Raito..." I panted, still clinging to him as if I'd fall into nothingness if I let him go. Maybe I would have.

He held me for a few moments, his face pressed against my neck. Our bodies calmed down from the high of our... "love making" and his arms loosened around me. I set my feet back down on the floor, even though my legs were a little shaky. He looked down at me and I started to turn away, reaching for the wash cloth to clean my body when he grabbed my chin and kissed me, making it last. I nearly whimpered before he let go, licking his lips.

We cleaned up and got dressed.

I thought he was going to leave, but when I got into the bed and reached for my laptop, he was on the bed with me. I looked at him flatly before retracting his hand, kissing him again. Well... as long as he looked at me like that... I'd give him anything.


End file.
